


Diamond

by NeonDreams



Series: Egobang Bondage [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Arin picked up the rope.  It was pink this time, Arin picked it out, and he started to tie it around Danny.-----Dan and Arin try something new with rope.





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wanted to get this out earlier but lost motivation. I quickly just finished it though since I want you to read it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> [Diamond Harness](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-HLvAdKrS6bU/VHcbaSZbeOI/AAAAAAAAAzM/XS1PBNgfMOs/s1600/P1011321.JPG)

Dan stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror.  Things had progressed with Arin rather quickly and he was trying not to freak out.  What had started as just a friend helping a friend with something nonsexual, had turned into a very sexual experience for the pair.

 

It was the third or fourth time Arin had tied Dan into the pentagram harness (his favorite) and Arin had grabbed at the knot in the back and moved Dan wherever Arin had wanted.  It had pulled a gasp from Dan's lips but he also had willing gone with him.  Arin had turned Dan around to face him and pressed him against the wall.  "I can't stop thinking about you.  I've been dreaming about tying you up.  I don't know what to do anymore."

 

"Then kiss me."  Dan had whispered, surprising himself.  To tell the truth, Dan had been dreaming about Arin as well.  Arin strong hands tying him up, pinning him down.  He had woken up and jerked off several times now.

 

Arin leaned forward and kissed Dan hard, their teeth clashing together.  Dan wrapped his arms around Arin's shoulders and Arin grabbed his hips.  They hadn't fucked but they did rut against each other like teenagers, both coming in their pants.

 

Now, it had been a few weeks and numerous talks about what they wanted, hard and soft limits and so forth.  Tonight, Arin was going to tie Dan up in the diamond harness which was much more intimate.  What happened after that, he didn't know.

 

Dan was stalling, not wanting to come out of the bathroom.  He was still fully clothed but he'd have to undress to do this right and he was nervous.  HE had never been naked in front of Arin before.

 

"Dan?"  Arin called.  "Are you okay?  We don't have to do this if you don't want."

 

"No, I do.  I'm just..."  Just what?  HE took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out.  "I'm ready."  Arin nodded and went back over to the bed where the rope was sitting.

 

Dan slowly started to undress.  First with his shirt then his jeans.  He pulled off his socks and kept his eyes down.  He knew Arin was looking.  Dan would look too if it was Arin in just his underwear.  HE hooked his thumbs into the waistband and Arin stopped him.  "You're tense, you won't enjoy this is you're tense."  Arin took Dan's hands and kissed him softly.  Dan couldn't help but moan, leaning into Arin.  He felt Arin's hands moved to his hips and soon enough he was naked in front of him.  Dan shivered.  Arin stood up again and kissed him softly, his hand cupping his jaw.  "Ready?"  Danny nodded, opening his eyes.

 

Arin picked up the rope.  It was pink this time, Arin picked it out, and he started to tie it around Danny.  First he looped it around his neck and tied knots down the length.  One at his throat, in the middle of his chest, the middle of his stomach, one above his cock, and one against his hole.  Danny moaned as Arin pulled the rope taut between his legs.

 

He looped it through the back at his neck.  "How are you holding up?"

 

"'M good."  Arin kissed his shoulder and started to wrap the rope around Danny's body, looping it through the rope between the knots.  Arin made sure the ropes were tight but not too tight.  He finished it off and turned Dan around.

 

"Check in."

 

Dan had a dopey smile on his face.  "Hiya Arin."  He giggled.  Arin smiled and kissed his forehead.  He moved Dan to the bed, he was like jello.  He helped him lie on the bed.  Arin took his shirt off and leaned over him.

 

"You're getting hard, Daniel."  Arin smirked.

 

"It's feels so good."  He squirmed, rolling his hips.  Arin's eyes were drawn to Dan's cock.

 

"I need to know what color you are."

"Green."  Dan was looking at Arin with clear eyes.  Arin nodded and kissed him hard.  He kissed his way down Dan's body to his cock.  Arin stroked it a few times before licking up the underside.  He sucked on the head as he continued to stroke him.  Dan squirmed under him and tangled his fingers in Arin's hair.  Arin took all of Dan's cock in his mouth and sucked him off.

 

It was fast and messy and too soon Dan was coming in Arin's mouth.  Arin swallowed it all and smiled up at him.  "You did really good, Danny."  Arin moved up the bed.  "Do you want me to untie you?"

 

"Not yet, leave it on a little longer please." Dan looked up at him with big brown eyes.

 

"Okay, just a little longer."  Arin lied next to him and Dan curled up.  He hummed in content as Arin pulled him close.

 

"This was nice.  Thank you Arin."

 

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. You can find me on Tumblr at <http://twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com>


End file.
